Not Gonna Get Us
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "Empezando desde aquí, vamos a hacer una promesa... Tu y yo, simplemente vamos a ser honestos. Vamos a correr, nada puede detenernos, incluso la noche que cae sobre nosotros..." Tenían que huir por sus vidas, correr para salvarse.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Recomendación Musical: **_Not Gonna Get us_ by T.A.T.U

**No puedo explicar a ciencia cierta de donde ha salido esto y por qué, pero culparé al hecho de que la canción se me ha metido en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para hacerme un video-clip mental con mis queridas serpientes como protagonistas y éste es un intento de explicar las cosas que pasan por mi mente cada vez que estoy escuchando la canción xP **

**Ojala es agrade un poco ^^**

* * *

**Not Gonna Get Us**

El ambiente era hostil y no era para menos. La situación había empeorado para mal con forme Voldemort se hacía más del poder. Asesinatos y torturas eran cosa de todos los días, especialmente para aquellos que se atrevían a traicionar al Lord Tenebroso. La dinámica era sencilla, o estabas a favor o estabas en contra. Desgraciadamente, los Greengrass habían pensado que sus vidas y libertad estarían aseguradas si cambiaban de bando. Ayudar a los buenos había sido el mayor y el último error de su vida. Hyperion y Megara habían muerto apenas los mortífagos les habían atrapado, mientras sus hijas esperaban su castigo en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

Astoria había dejado de llorar hacía buen rato, no porque ya no le doliera, sino porque las lágrimas se le habían acabado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y en su barbilla aún había rastro de sangre a causa de un golpe que le había dado Fenry Greyback para que dejara de gritar. Por su parte, Daphne seguía como ausente desde el momento en que había visto a sus progenitores caer sin vida al suelo después de interminables torturas. La rubia permanecía con la vista perdida en algún lugar distante y la respiración irregular. Podían haberlos matado a los cuatro, pero era obvio que al menos a ellas les darían la "_oportunidad de reflexionar_" como había dicho Bellatrix Lestrange, esperando que después de ver como asesinaban a sus padres, decidieran jurar lealtad a Voldemort, motivadas por el terror de lo que les pasaría si no obedecían.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las mazmorras, una o varias personas se estaban acercando a ellas. Ninguna de las hermanas reaccionó. El miedo lo habían sentido al ser capturadas, ahora tan solo se preparaban para lo peor. Astoria creía que lo único malo que podían hacerle era que matasen a Daphne antes que a ella, la muerte se antojaba como un descanso de sufrimiento en esos momentos. La mayor pensaba justamente como su hermana, ya lo habían dado todo por perdido. Solo un milagro podía salvarlas y tristemente ya no creían ni en la esperanza que podía traerles el niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

La puerta de madera se abrió, rechinando por culpa de las bisagras oxidadas. Dos figuras encapuchadas se dejaron ver al otro lado y con varitas en la mano, iluminando el lugar, se aproximaron a las dos chicas con paso lento. Ellas no voltearon a ver, fuesen quienes fueran, no tardarían mucho en comenzar a insultarlas y maltratarlas, era mejor esperar a que los agresores tomaran la iniciativa, que provocarlos.

—_Finite incantate _—dijo uno de aquellos magos y las ataduras mágicas que aprisionaban sus pies, para evitar que si quiera se levantaran del suelo, desaparecieron—. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —añadió el mismo tipo.

—Reaccionen —pidió el otro, lanzando frente a ellas algo que inmediatamente reconocieron como sus varitas.

Las estaban liberando y animando a escapar. ¿Pero en qué diantres pensaban esos tipos?

Zafiros y esmeraldas se enfocaron enseguida en aquellos dos encapuchados. Tal vez era por el tiempo que había pasado, pero no habían reconocido sus voces hasta ese momento en que aquellos rostros familiares les miraban con angustia. Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy y el otro Theodore Nott. Ambos mortífagos, ambos sus ex-novios. Recordaban haberlos visto en más de una ocasión desde su encierro, pero era evidente que por su propia seguridad, ninguno había intercedido por ellas.

—Empecemos por hacer una promesa —alentó Theo, notando aquella mirada escéptica de las chicas que ya les habían identificado.

—Solo sean honestos —dijo Astoria, hablando por primera vez en semanas y sintiendo raro al escuchar su voz rasposa por tantas veces que había gritado.

—Vamos a escapar y nada nos va a detener —proclamó Draco, mirando fijo a la castaña y sintiendo una enorme punzada en el pecho. Esa niña ya no era la misma que lo había encantado con su sonrisa, pero así la vida se le fuera en el intento, rescataría los restos que quedaban de la mini-Greengrass.

—Es de noche —informó el castaño, mirando a la mayor de las hermanas, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su amigo—. Tenemos solo unas horas, así que apúrense antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Nos dejaron como guardia, pero no dudo que los Lestrange quieran supervisar que hagamos bien el trabajo —apuntó, inclinándose para tomar a la rubia de los brazos y levantarla, quisiera o no.

Se habían tardado más de la cuenta en ir a rescatarlas, no porque no quisiera hacerlo. Desde el momento en que las habían visto entrar a la guarida, la sangre les había helado y el plan para sacarlas de ahí había comenzado a tomar forma. No era fácil hacer las cosas cuando, por ser jóvenes e inexpertos, los tenían en constante vigilancia. Habían pasado todo ese tiempo sufriendo por lo que les hacían a ellas, evitando a toda costa estar presentes cuando las torturaban y martirizándose a sí mismos por la desesperación. Por fin la oportunidad se les había presentado y con el miedo a que tarde que temprano los mortífagos se aburrieran de tener prisioneras, estaban tomando el riesgo sin vuelta atrás.

—Están locos —habló Daphne, mirando inexpresivamente a ambos.

—Nos van a matar a todos —añadió su hermana menor, de la forma, mientras era levantada por Draco.

—Nada va a detener eso —sentenció Nott, poniendo en la mano de la rubia su correspondiente varita.

—Nos vamos a largar de aquí y no nos van a atrapar —murmuró Draco, firme y seguro de sus palabras, imitando a su amigo al darle su varita a Astoria.

Las hermanas Greengrass voltearon a verse la una a la otra. No sentían rencor en contra de los chicos, de hecho muy en el fondo todavía les querían un poco y eso les hacía dudar más aún. Habían suprimido sentimientos y recuerdos para no pensar en cuantas más personas queridas podían morir. Se convencían de que ya no les quedaba nada por perder, pero saber que eso dos aún estaba ahí y se atrevían a poner en peligro sus vidas para atrasar un poco más su destino final, les hacían temblar.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Daphne, volteando a ver de nueva cuenta a Theo.

—Porque te amo y no dejaré que pases un segundo más aquí —contestó serio y mirándola fijamente—. No me importa lo que me hagan o lo que le hagan a mi padre por traicionar al Lord. No puedo seguir viviendo, no sabiendo que te estás marchitando y que yo no estoy haciendo nada al respecto.

La comisura de los labios de la rubia se tensaron un poco en una mueca que no era una sonrisa, pero si un gesto conmovido por aquellas palabras. El castaño siempre había sido un chico de letras, un amante de los libros y aun cuando había sido obligado a unirse a los mortífagos, aquellas palabras delataban que parte de su esencia seguía intacta. Ella sabía que por su parte ya no era la misma y nunca lo volvería a ser, su perspectiva de vida se había casi desvanecido como un fantasma, pero no pudo evitar pensar que aunque todo fallara podía darle paz a Theo cumpliendo ese capricho.

Daphne tomó su mano y aspirando fuerte para llenarse los pulmones, asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que escaparía con ellos aunque todo estuviera en su contra. Su hermana le miró interrogante y luego miró al rubio frente a ella. Draco no era Theo y Astoria sabía que él si se preocupaba al menos por la suerte de Narcissa. ¿Por qué entonces actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo por alguien que se podía considerar ya un cadáver?

—No preguntes —murmuró el rubio Malfoy, como interpretando aquella mirada interrogante—. Estoy seguro de que ella apoyaría mi decisión si supiera —comentó, refiriéndose a su madre—. No te dejaré morir aquí —añadió con un claro tono de rabia y frustración en sus palabras.

La chica siguió mirándole por unos instantes y entonces lo entendió. Draco ya no era el mismo, lo podía ver en lo opaco de sus ojos. Quizás eran demasiadas muertes y demasiadas torturas en las que se veía involucrado que el niño mimado y arrogante se había muerto en un rincón. Tal vez era demasiado dolor, miedo y frustración lo que le hacían tener esa sed de venganza para con los mortifagos. El rubio quería dejar de tener la cabeza agachada ante las órdenes de aquellos dementes mercenarios y si ella podía ayudarle, aunque los terminaran matando, le daría esa satisfacción por los viejos tiempos.

Imitando el mismo gesto de su hermana, Astoria tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó un poco, armándose de valor. No había vuelta atrás para lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Los cuatro eran conscientes de que apenas pusieran un pie fuera de las mazmorras tenían que correr por su vida. No podían atraparlos.

Con paso cauteloso y para no gastar sus energías de golpe, salieron por la escalera de piedra que les llevó al primer piso de Malfoy Manor. No se veían carroñeros, ni mortifagos al asecho. Un nudo extraño se formó en el estómago de grupo de chicos. Sus pulsos aumentaron considerablemente y la boca se les secó. Apretaron más fuerte su agarre y las varitas que llevaban para luego dedicarse una mirada significativa. Era un suicidio, aunque no lo admitieran.

—No van a atraparnos —repitió Draco con voz baja, respirando profundamente.

—Vamos —animó la mayor de las Greengrass, estirando un poco sus piernas antes de comenzar la carrera.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Theo con la voz contenida, pues tampoco pretendía alarmar a todos los habitantes del lugar.

El grupo de chicos comenzó a correr a todo lo que les daban las piernas, atravesando el vestíbulo y el recibidor, sin mirar hacia ningún lado que no fuera al frente. Si los seguían o si alguien los había visto pasar, no les interesaba. Con una maldición, el heredero de aquella mansión abrió la puerta y los cuatro salieron al terreno abierto que era el jardín trasero. Ya habían conseguido un objetivo y había resultado más fácil de lo que hubieran podido esperar cualquiera de ellos. Su siguiente destino era la reja de la mansión, apenas la atravesaran tenían la opción de utilizar la aparición para establecer distancia. Sin embargo, como las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles como parecían, el grito enloquecido de una mujer a sus espaldas no se hizo esperar.

—¡No! —gritó Daphne, haciendo levitar a un pavo real para que se interpusiera en el camino de la maldición asesina que la bruja les había lanzado.

—¡No van a atraparnos! —exclamó Nott a todo pulmón, sin dejar de correr y protegiéndose las espaldas con diversos maldiciones.

Ya no solo Bellatrix iba detrás de ellos, los carroñeros y la jauría de hombres lobos de Greyback se habían unido para detenerlos. Obviamente aquellas criaturas semi-humanas se aproximaban con mayor velocidad que los demás. Los terrenos de los Malfoy jamás habían sido tan amplios y tan desesperantes para los jóvenes magos y brujas. Aun les faltaban unos metros para poder llegar a la reja. Ya habían cruzado la fuente frontal y la respiración les comenzaba a faltar. Corrían por el camino de piedra, porque el impacto firme les resultaba menos desgastador que correr sobre el bien cuidado césped.

—¡No! ¡No! —vociferó Draco al mirar por sobre su hombro y notar que uno de los licántropos saltaba hacia ellos—. ¡_Avada kedavra_! —gruñó sin pensarlo dos veces. El rayo verde golpeó a la criatura, la cual cayó pesadamente atrás de ellos.

—¡No nos detendrán! —declaró Astoria, esforzándose por seguir adelante, pese a que sus músculos se sentían entumecidos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo tiradas en el suelo que el correr resultaba extremadamente doloroso para sus extremidades inferiores.

—¡No! ¡No lo harán! —apoyó el castaño, lazando maldiciones a matar para defenderse.

La reja tan solo estaba a unos pasos más. Se apresuraron un poco más. Escucharon la propia voz del Lord Tenebroso, ordenando que fuesen tras ellos. Un escalofrío los recorrió, pero al mismo tiempo les impulsó para sacar fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser y correr más rápido de lo que se hubiese esperado para un puñado de adolescentes cansados cuya condición física no era la mejor del mundo.

—¡No van a atraparnos! —gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo que atravesaban la reja mágica. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Pero con un mini ejercito de mortifagos detrás de ellos, tenían que seguir su camino a toda prisa. No podían detenerse, no ahora. Ellos no los iban a atrapar... al menos no vivos.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Demandas? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Veneno? ¿Un CD con otra clase de música? ¿Algo?**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o incluso pedir, no duden en hacerlo ^^**

**¡Les mando muchos besos! ****¡Y Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**-Ophe.**


End file.
